villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nadraga
Nadraga is the main antagonist of the third version of Dragon Quest X. Appearance In his first form, Nadraga is a short, fat Dragon with yellowish scales and red face, he wears armor on his chest and has a red cape. In his second form, Nadraga is a giant green dragon with a red face and belly. He is also legless and now has a pair of draconic wings. Personality Nadraga believes that the strong shall rule over the weak, so he wanted to make the Dragon Race to rule over other species he considered to be weaker' This eventually made his siblings seal him away, which made Nadraga wanted to have his revenge by destroying Astoria, in the end when Nadraga find out that even the Dragon Race refused to follow him, he decided to end the Dragon Race too. Biography Before the events of Dragon Quest X take place, there is six gods that created six different species, namely human, ogre, wetling, elf, dwarf, poppet and finally, dragon. Nadraga is the one that created dragon. And he believes that the dragons shall rule over other species since he thinks the dragons are the strong. His siblings disagree, and Nadraga eventually decided to team up with the Great Source Of Darkness and engaged war against his own siblings, which costed a lot of lives. Eventually, Nadraga's siblings used the Sword Of Mini-Guilt to destroy Nadraga, sealing him away together with the dragons in the process. However, to his siblings unknown, Nadraga separated a part of his body and give it will before getting killed in order to be resurrected in the future. And that part of the body is none other than Patriarch Orstov. Throughout many years, Orstov keep looking for a host to resurrect Nadraga, eventually, Orstov find out that Estella, the female dragon he raised is the host, Orstov than successfully resurrected Nadraga and fuse with him. After his resurrection, Nadraga created a hole in the dimension of Nagaland, the world where dragons lived in order to fly into Astoria to destroy it as his revenge. However, Rebjørn summoned Bjørn the Behemoose to fight Nadraga. Nadraga has the upper hand and seemingly defeated Bjørn. Crow, one of the ally of the heroes than tell them that the only way to stop Nadraga is enter the Dragon God's body and destroy his heart. The heroes than entered the body of Nadraga and confronted the real Nadraga, who fought them. Nadraga is defeated and used the power of the Source Of Great Darkness to transform himself into a massive dragonic being and told Estella and he is doing this for the Dragons, after Estella pointed out Nadraga's way is wrong, Nadraga attacked them and is once again defeated. After his defeat, Nadraga decided to destroy the Dragons as well. But his siblings than summoned the Sword Of Mini-Guilt, which the heroes used to slice Nadraga, although the Dragon God tried to resist, Nadraga is still sliced in half, killing the evil deity once and for all. Gallery Images Nadraga-Decoy_Body.png|Nadraga's decoy body. Nadraga Astoria 2.jpeg Nadraga Astoria.jpeg Nadraga Appears.jpeg Nadraga Stare.jpeg|Nadraga's evil stare. Nadraga Grin.jpeg|Nadraga's evil grin. Nadraga Giant.jpeg|Nadraga's second form. Nadraga Battle.jpeg Nadraga loseSainty.jpeg Nadraga Defeated.jpeg Nadraga Sliced.jpeg Nadraga Death.jpeg|Nadraga's demise. Videos 【ドラクエX】邪竜神ナドラガ BGM 【Ver3】【ラスボス】|The battle theme of Nadraga Navigation Category:Dragon Quest Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dragons Category:Deities Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Deceased Category:Giant Category:Magic Category:Wrathful Category:Cataclysm Category:Imprisoned Category:Warlords Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Muses Category:Possessor Category:Monster Master Category:Evil from the Past Category:Genocidal